A Christmas Wish
by xxyamixx
Summary: An odd event happens at christmas time for Yami... Can he accept the role as Santa? Does he enjoy it so much that he'll forget about Yugi? YYXY Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Only like a week until Christmas so let's a have a Christmas fic now!! Lol! Please read and review so I can complete it before Christmas day! Thanks…**

**A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 1**

"Night Grandpa… night Yugi," Yami called up the stairs from the hallway. A sleepy Yugi appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his left eye slightly.

"Yami… aren't you tired at all?" yawned Yugi.

"You should be asleep already aibou…" was Yami's reply. Yugi blushed. He always loved it when Yami called him that, it made him feel special…

"…common… let's get you into bed…" continued Yami, sweeping Yugi into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom. Yami placed Yugi in the bed and tucked him in, making sure to playfully ruffle his hair.

"… just try and get some sleep ok…" smiled Yami. Yugi sat up abruptly.

"But it's the Christmas holidays… and I don't need to…"

"Shhhh…" hushed Yami dreamily, placing his finger on Yugi's lips, "…you talk to much… and anyway you don't exactly want to wake grandpa up…" grinned Yami. Obediently Yugi lay back down,

" Night Yami… but you have to make sure you get some sleep too," he said smiling. Yami cocked his head to one side and put on a pretend confused face,

"Sleep???" he questioned, "…I've never heard of the word," he said sarcastically, giving Yugi a cheeky wink. He got up and made his way to the door,

"Yami…"

"hmmm Yugi?" Yugi blushed.

"Erm…. Nothing… its fine…" Yami raised an eye brow and frowned.

"Tell me Yugi… please…" When he received no answer he sighed, "Well… you can tell me tomorrow aibou, alright?" Yugi nodded in reply and rolled over onto his side facing the window. Yami shut the door silently and walked back down the stairs. Yugi sighed as the footsteps sounded more distant. He gazed out the window and noticed a large star in the sky. The light reflected in his amethyst orbs as he watched it unblinkingly. He remembered Yami telling him something about the first star at night…

//Flashback//

_Yugi walked side by side with Yami, both of them wearing scarves and large jackets. It was coming into winter and they were walking back from the infirmary. Yami looked down at Yugi and frowned when he saw his sad expression. They hadn't talked since they had come out of the ward where Grandpa was, and even then Yugi wasn't smiling. Yami racked his brains to find something to cheer up Yugi. As they approached the house, Yami stopped in the middle of the drive way as he noticed the large star in the sky. He thought back to his childhood about wishing upon a star and the wish will come true. He ran over to Yugi and grabbed him by the shoulders and ruffled his hair. Yugi flicked his hand to make him go away._

"_Yami… I'm not in the mood…"_

"_Yeah… I know but what is the most important thing on your mind at the moment??" Yugi sighed sadly and looked into Yami's eyes._

"_I want Grandpa back… I want him to be better again… I want him to laugh and smile like he always did…" Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Yami knelt down and used his hand to wipe them away,_

"_Well whenever I want a special person close to my heart to get a message I wish upon a star… the first and most brightest star in the sky…" he cupped Yugi's chin and made him look up at the star, "…and my wish has already come true…" he smiled. _

"_Does it actually work?" Yami gave a nod, "… well ok…" Yami took hold of his hand, making Yugi blush slightly…_

"_Close your eyes and listen to the words… Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight… make your wish Yugi…" Yugi wished that his Grandpa would recover quickly from his illness and so that he could come home. He opened his eyes and looked at Yami who smiled back at him. _

"_Thank you Yami…"_

"_It's no problem aibou… anything for a special friend…" he winked as they made their way to the house…_

//End Flashback//

He sighed as a tear trickled down his cheek. If only Yami could understand his true feelings. Yugi looked up at the star once again and closed his eyes…

Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight…

Yami slumped down onto the living room chair and switched the television on

A whole lot of Christmas adverts came on which made him sigh.

"Who the fuck wants a lawn mower when there's three inches of snow outside??" he laughed, as he took a long drink of the mulled wine sitting on the coffee table. Suddenly there was a loud bang from outside which made him jump.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, as he got up to find the source of the noise. He unlocked the front door and stepped out into the thick snow. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew around him. "Hmmmm… strange…" he turned round to walk back inside when he noticed the fairy lights from the house were dangling off. He stopped and stared at them, "…Random… I put these up perfectly last week with Grandpa…" he gave them a slight tug to bring them down. A loud dragging sound was heard and then stopped. Yami looked up to the roof and tugged the lights again. The dragging sound was heard and stopped again. He gave one final pull of the lights and was shocked to see a large object or thing fall off the roof and land in the snow. Yami stood frozen to the spot as he stared at what hit the ground. A very large man with a white beard and dressed in a red suit, lay in the mound of snow, not moving. Wide eyed he crouched beside the figure and began shaking him.

"What have I done?? Hello??! Can you hear me??!! Why on earth is a Santa dude on our roof three days before Christmas???" With the thought ringing in his mind, he ran into the hall, grabbed the cordless phone and dialled '999' He waited for an answer as he ran back outside to check on the man. But he stopped in his tracks when he realised the man was gone. He pressed the hang up button and walked extremely slowly to where the man was. All that was left was a scroll of paper and a red Santa suit. He put one of his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

"It's only a dream… it's only a dream… it's fine… a random guy just didn't fall of your roof…" he opened them and bent down to pick up the scroll. Just as he was about to open the paper he heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned his head to see who it was and fell over. A small figure of a person stood behind him, who looked exactly like…

"Joey???"

"Who the hell is Joey? I'm Bernard… Head elf of your work shop Santa…" he held out a friendly hand.

"Wo-wo-wo… I'm not Santa… I'm Yami… and there's no such thing as Santa Clause…" Bernard frowned.

"Well you're the one holding the list… make sure to check it twice… and you're the one who's wearing the suit." Smiled Bernard.

"What the hell are you talking about? The sound is still on the groun….d…." he paused when he noticed his sleeveless arm was covered with a red sleeve, "how did….how…how…."

"With magic idiot… but anyway back to the point I… Santa?" Yami had ran into the house and locked the front door. Yami leant against it and gave out a deep breath.

"Ok…ok… It's just my imagination… there's no elf… Bern… Bert… ach whoever he is here…" he mumbled as he climbed the stairs, "just relax there's no such thing as…"

"Yami??" Yami screamed and slipped on the stairs, hitting his head on the banister. "Oh God! Yami! Are you ok???" cried Yugi, as he went to his friend's aid. Yami rubbed his sore leg and ankle.

"Argh… Yugi… what are you doing… argh…"

"I was woken up by your noise outside that's what," he replied worriedly as he helped Yami to his feet, "…let's get you into the kitchen and get the ice pack out of the fridge," said Yugi, helping Yami hobble down the stairs. Grandpa appeared from his room and looked down at the two boys.

"Everything alright you two? I heard someone scream…"

"argh… don't worry grandpa I just tripped on the stairs… I'm just running off to get an ice pack…" he finished sarcastically, as they finally reached the bottom landing. Grandpa laughed before returning to his bed. Yami and Yugi came into the kitchen steadily. Yugi sat Yami down on a chair as he hurried to get him an ice pack.

"Yugi… I can take care… of myself…" said Yami painfully, as he returned with the pack.

"Why do you always act the tough guy Yami? Anyway… why are you wearing a Santa suit??" asked Yugi, putting the ice on Yami's ankle.

"I can answer that…" came a voice out of no-where. Bernard suddenly appeared sitting on the kitchen table, "…hey Santa, I wondered where you'd gone…" he said patting Yami's shoulder. Yugi remained silent as Yami rolled his eyes.

"Listen… I…AM…NOT… SANTA…get the point!!!!" he yelled.

"Erm… Yami…is it me… or is there a miniature sized Joey on our kitchen table…"

"It's not Joey its Bernard… head elf of Santa's work shop, he should know." He pointed to Yami who growled.

"Wait a minute Yami you're…"

"I'M NOT SANTA!" Bernard shook his head slightly as Yami said this, "…and anyway why would Santa be here three days before Christmas…"

"Checking that the list is correct… he's got to find out who's naughty or nice…" chorused Bernard. Yami and Yugi just stared at him. Bernard sighed "well I might as well take you to the work shop…"

"But how?" asked Yugi.

"By magic…" said Yami and Bernard in unison, Yami saying it not as brightly.

"But wait what about Grandpa???"

"Don't worry he wont even know you're gone" he said, "but Santa… you have to use your own magic… I'm only small you see and I cant…"

"Wit?? So you want me just to fly out the window or something???"

"You'll know what to do…" answered Bernard. With a click of his fingers he and Yugi were gone.

"How am I meant to… arrrr…. How can I…. I'M NOT SANTA!!!" he screamed at the ceiling. Yami got up unsteadily to his feet and held onto the table. "What am I meant to do…" he sighed, as he looked at the list and then at himself. "So what he's telling me is that if a just snap my fingers I will just…."

He disappeared…

**Well what do you think so far? I'm trying to add some humour to it as well, so if people have any good ideas then you're more than welcome to tell me. I'll try to add chapters hopefully everyday or two so it's finished just in time for Christmas. Please review. Thanks:0) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I apologise for not saying that some of my ideas come from the Santa Clause movie. Thank you to Yami-Yugi3 for pointing that out. Here's another chappie for you, so please read and review. Thanks :0)**

**A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 2**

Swirls of colours flashed before Yami's eyes making him feel dizzy and sick. He closed his eyes to block out the images.

"Why doesn't Santa buy some bloody reindeer already! He can make toys for… what am I saying Santa aint real!!" he shrieked, as he felt himself spiralling down. "And if you can hear me Bert… Barney… whoever or whatever you are…" Without himself knowing Yami had stopped spinning and was standing in the centre of the work shop, in full view of all the elves, "…I am not bloody Santa Clause!!!" he yelled, still with his eyes closed. There was a gasp from all the tiny figures around him. Yami froze and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah… I'm not spinning round am I?…" he said out loud. He heard Yugi cough behind him.

"Erm… no… you're just standing there like an idiot embarrassing Bernard!" he hissed. Yami took the chance to open his eyes to look around him. He spotted Bernard sitting on top of a large box, his hat covering his face. Yami gulped,

"Oh…. Boy…" he breathed, as he stood fidgeting with the scroll still in his hands. "Erm… hello all my little elf buddies… ha… erm… funny story this is… you see I was in the middle… of… reciting a… rap song…" he laughed nervously as he glanced over at Yugi who was trying not to laugh. "…so we can always… erm…be happy when we wrap the presents… I'll teach it later so you can rap and wrap in… unison…" He brushed his left hand through his hair and began walking over to Bernard who kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! What have people got with hurting my legs today!!??" he grumbled, as he was pushed towards a large room. "…wait a second… Ber… Bue…Bri…"

"Bernard…" said the elf sounding annoyed. Yami ran over towards Yugi who was stroking a reindeer with a red coloured nose.

"Common Yugi…" he said, taking Yugi's hand, "…lets go… the sooner we follow what's his face over there the sooner we can go home!" Yugi blushed at the hand to hand contact but gently pulled away.

"Why are you such a Ba-Humbug? Just calm down…" he gave a sly smile, "…Santa…" Yami could feel his face gradually heating up in annoyance but with a slight blush from holding Yugi's hand. He watched Yugi as he gently stroked the reindeer which was eating out of a trough. He sighed sadly as reached out to touch the reindeer.

"So… I'm guessing this is Rudolph?" he asked kindly, as he tickled its ears. Suddenly the deer raised its head and looked at Yami, before knocking him down onto the ground and began licking his face. Yugi giggled slightly as he watched Yami struggling and then give up. Yami rolled his eyes as he patted Rudolph on his head.

"Hello. Never met before but nice to see you…" he grinned as he looked up at Yugi.

"Well he certainly has Santa…" came Bernard's voice from above him, "… so who's the little guy now hmmmm??" he said raising an eye brow. Yami stopped stroking Rudolph and looked up at Yugi and Bernard who were laughing.

"Oh yes… just laugh at me why don't you… my day has consisted of falling UP the stairs, being embarrassed in front of your working grew, spinning randomly in circles surrounded by bright lights, being run over by a reindeer and finally almost being flattened by a fat guy who fell off my roof." Yami took a deep breath, "… Merry Christmas Yami indeed!" he yelled pushing the reindeer gently away. He got up and brushed down his clothes and then picked up the scroll lying on the ground. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently. Yugi blinked,

"Er… what's wrong Yami?" he asked.

"Well… if I can survive almost being killed several times in one day… then I guess I can pose as your…" he sighed, "… as your Santa Clause…" Yugi smiled and suddenly hugged Yami. Yami blinked but then smiled and laced his arms round Yugi's waist. Bernard coughed,

"I'm sorry to interrupt this happy time…" Yugi and Yami looked at each other and smiled slightly before parting, "… but if your Santa you have a lot of work to do…" he beamed, taking a hold of Yami's arm. He began to pull him towards the large room. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and they all made their way towards it together.

"Fuckin hell! This is all mine????" cried Yami as he jumped onto the double bed draped with a red duvet. He looked about the room in awe admiring its design. There were several large portraits of Santa and his reindeer situated around the room. A large balcony looked over an ice rink where several elves and penguins were skating. The light of the moon shone through the brightly coloured windows which reflected off the large mirror at the far side.

"And you even have room service… well elf service…" chuckled Yugi, sitting on a large red chair beside the bed.

"Yeah… yeah… I know… WOW!! Look at this!" Yami ran over to a large purple door and tried to open it, "…damn! It's locked!"

"There's probably a reason for that…" said Yugi in a tired tone of voice. He yawned and then stretched before curling up in the chair. He watched Yami running around and stating the obvious that a there was a chair and pictures and Bernard standing in the corner.

"I'm glad you like the room Santa but you really need some rest, we've got a busy two days before the big one." Yami looked at him and smiled kindly.

"Alright ok, I'll get ready for bed…" Bernard beamed as he gave him a set of red coloured pyjamas.

"These are your bed clothes and now I shall leave…" he clicked his fingers and vanished. Yami looked at the pyjamas,

"These people sure have an obsession with red…" he chuckled as he flung them down on the bed, "…Yugi are you…" he found that Yugi was fast asleep on the chair. He smiled before picking him up and putting him in the bed. He stroked Yugi's hair before tucking him in with the duvet. "You deserve the bed more than I do aibou…" he said as he got changed into his brand new PJs. He yawned and fell back into the red chair where Yugi was sitting before. "I'll just have a little nap and then I'll get… things…sorted…" he said sleepily, before curling up and falling asleep.

Yugi opened his eyes and found that it was morning. He sat up in the bed and realised that he was in his own room again.

"Was it all a dream??" he whispered to himself, as he got out of bed and ran to Yami's room. He opened the door quietly but then frowned when he saw Yami wasn't in there. "He's… probably down stairs…" he muttered. Yugi slowly walked down the stairs and heard someone in the kitchen. He beamed as he ran through,

"Yami! Yami! That was great last night! The elves, the reindeer the…" he paused when he saw it was Grandpa

"Morning sleepy head! Had a nice sleep I hear…" Yugi nodded quickly…

"Well I didn't really get any sleep! Yami and I went to the North Pole and the elf Bernard took us round the work shop and…"

"Sounds like you had a good dream then,"

"No! It wasn't a dream! We were actually there… and Bernard looked like Joey but he seemed a lot smarter…"

"Oh I see," said Grandpa cutting in, "… and were you flying in the sleigh?" he chuckled.

"No but we got there by magic! Bernard clicked his fingers and we were at the North Pole! Even Yami could do it because he is Santa now!" Grandpa looked at him worriedly.

"Are you not a bit too old to believe in Santa Yugi?? You're seventeen and well… I'm just a bit worried…"

"But I'm telling the truth Yami is…" Yugi's grandpa cut in again.

"Just get dressed and we'll have a word about this… and anyway one of Yami's friends called… he said something like they were snowed in… it was funny since I had never heard of this Bernard person." Yugi grinned before going upstairs to get changed. When he reached his room he saddened.

"Why did Yami leave me here? Is being Santa going to mean I am like the reject present shunted aside?" he sighed as he shut the bedroom door.

"Bernard it's like…" he looked at his bare wrist in search of the time, "…damn! I knew I should have worn my watch last night… ok let's say early…" Bernard smiled,

"Yup, very early… Santa always gets up at 6am…" Yami yawned,

"Well you better have some very strong coffee or something cos there's no way I'm going to stay…" he yawned, "… awake… and I'm more of an evening guy…" Bernard ignored him as they continued to walk through the work shop, past the numerous elves who were happily loading the toys into the sleigh. "And another thing, where's Yugi? He wasn't in bed this morning…"

"Yugi is at home safe and sound and you'll be home for a short while just so no-one gets suspicious." Yami blinked,

"Er… ok…" They stopped in the centre of the room where they had first arrived and all the elves watched them. Still feeling bad about the previous day's incident, Yami gave a small smile. He was pleased when he received some waves back.

"Right… this is where I leave you… but it's going to be much trickier then last night,"

Yami looked at him feeling confused.

"Why may I ask?"

"Because you don't have anyone else to follow so your will power must be strong if you want to make it to the right place." Yami sighed,

"Cant I just take the reindeer straight to my house I'll be…"

"No!"

"What if a reindeer...was just to simply…"

"No!"

"But then I could…"

"No!"

"go"

"No!"

"…home…"

"No!"

"..in style!..."

"NO-NO-NO!" screamed Bernard causing a few elves to gasp. Yami laughed.

"No-no-no is almost the same as my ho-ho-…. Ho…" Yami stopped laughing, "I'll just go now…" he said, pointing his thumb behind him.

"That would be helpful," said Bernard through gritted teeth. "But before that time take this…" he handed Yami a small red parcel.

"You guys are seriously obsessed with red…" said Yami.

"Just don't open it… give it to someone who matters and then you'll know the rest…"

"I'm meant to know a lot of things aren't I?" Bernard smiled.

"Just take care of it." Yami put the small parcel in his pocket, nodded, clicked his fingers and was gone.

"Well at least he didn't leave a boot behind like the original Santa…" said Bernard

"…or a leg…" laughed another elf who was wrapping presents.

"Well lets just hope that he actually goes to the right place…" sighed Bernard.

**Hope it was ok! It was quite fun writing this chapter actually lol! But please leave your comments so I can write the next chapter. It should be up in a day or two if things are going to plan. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**One more day till Christmas! So excited by the way! Anyway here's the next chappie for you all! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! I just love opening my email and finding replies. Thank you so much and I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys :0)**

**A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 3**

Yami landed with a thud on the bare floor boards.

"Ouch! It's about time I get the reindeer," he sighed, rubbing his back in pain. He slowly got up and looked around, "Hey… wait a minute… this isn't my house," he looked down at the bare floor, "…and I don't blame them for not being in…" he said, kicking the floor gently. He wondered over to the large Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with colourful tinsel and baubles. "Well… at least the Christmas tree makes up for the trampy flooring…" he muttered. But then he heard a key turning in the lock, "Oh shit!" Yami breathed as he looked about for somewhere to hide. He ran over to the window and stood on the sill, hiding behind the bright red curtain, "Why is every bloody thing red!!!??" he whispered angrily, just before the people walked in the door.

"Well if you hadn't opened that that 'Make your own pottery kit' then we wouldn't have bare floor boards for Christmas," said Kaiba angrily. Mokuba looked at him,

"But you hate Christmas, just because you didn't get that toy car from Santa when you were little." Kaiba shifted on the spot,

"Yeah… but we don't want to look like tramps if someone walks in here and sees bare floor boards."

"Too late…" breathed Yami, as he wobbled slightly on the window sill. Mokuba shook his head,

"Anyway, it's not as if someone is coming to just come into our house uninvited or something…" Right on queue, Yami wobbled and fell off the window sill from behind the curtain. The Kaiba brothers fell over in fright, as Yami scrambled up off the floor.

"Erm… eh… hey-hey… or maybe at this time of year ho-ho-ho…"

"What the hell are you doing in our house geek??" screamed Kaiba, briskly standing up and storming over to Yami. Being much taller than Yami, he towered over him making Yami feel uneasy.

"I'm… er… it's a long story…" stuttered Yami, suddenly being lifted off the floor by the neck of his tank top.

"Take your time… I've got all day…" he snarled. Yami coughed and spluttered as he tried to break free from Kaiba's grasp.

"Listen Kaiba! It's not what it seems… just argh… put me down!" he yelled, kicking Kaiba in the knees. Kaiba dropped Yami onto the floor, making Yami whine in pain.

"Ouch! Watch it Kaiba!" groaned Yami, rubbing his sore back again. "I love the floor boards… so stylish for this time of year… but I'd better be off…" he said attempting to sounds cheery.

"You're not going anywhere Yami…" Kaiba barked, grabbing Yami by his tank top once more, "…I ought to… has your top turned red?" said Kaiba confused. Yami looked down and sighed.

"Darn Bert… wait what's his name again? Fuck that…" said Yami, "well I'm off… and don't worry Seto… I'll make sure you get that toy car…" chuckled Yami, before he clicked his fingers and vanished.

"Where on earth did he go Seto?" asked Mokuba. Kaiba snarled,

"How the hell am I meant to know… but he bloody well knows not to call me Seto!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi and the gang were out laughing and building a snow man in the front garden of Yugi's house.

"Where's Yami then?" asked Tea, flicking her hair out of her face. Yugi sighed,

"He's just real busy at the moment and is at a friend's….. place…" Yugi said sadly. Tristan frowned,

"Too busy to hang out with you two days before Christmas?? That aint nice!" said Tristan, adding the carrot nose to the snow man. Joey picked up a mound of snow and began eating it. The others looked at him with disgust.

"Common guys it's snow! Eat right choose white… eat yellow… than prepare for a nightmare…" said Joey. Everyone laughed.

"Well I think it's about time we get some hot chocolate and warm up," said Yugi, ushering everyone inside the house. He went back to pick up any left over bits and pieces.

"It's just not the same without Yami," he looked up at the grey sky, "… so much for wishing upon a star…" he sighed, turning his back to walk inside. There was a loud popping sound from behind him and a large crunch of someone falling on the snow. Yugi ignored the sound and kept on walking.

"Yugi! Yugi!! Darn snow! Yugi!!" came the muffled sound of Yami's voice. Yugi swivelled round and saw Yami face down in the snow, struggling to get himself up. Finally Yami's head came out from under the snow. "Well at least it's not sand this time…" he mumbled, brushing himself down. Yugi ran over to him and crouched down beside him, giving him a hug. Yami hugged him back,

"Thank god I found you! Finally after travelling all day!" he said, sounding tired. Yugi stopped hugging and looked at him,

"Why didn't you just take the reindeer?" he asked.

"Apparently, they are only for Christmas eve!" he said angrily. He stood up, "…stupid Bert…"

"Don't you mean Bernard?" said Yugi also standing up. Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair. Out of nowhere, Bernard appeared beside him and made them both jump.

"Time's up Santa. You've had more than enough time to speak to your… friend," he said, "…we need to get you fitted for your suit… you're not on the big side like the original," he chuckled.

"Well I only just got here and I…"

"No excuses…" Bernard grabbed Yami's arm to transport him back to the North Pole. Suddenly Yami remembered something… He fumbled with his belt and brought out a small red parcel and threw it to Yugi.

"Erm… this is for you…" he said blushing, before disappearing into thin air.

"He didn't even say goodbye…" he looked at the red parcel, "… and this must be one of these useless presents thrown aside and given to a reject," he paused and sighed before walking into the house to join the others.

The familiar colours of transporting flashed before Yami's eyes. He was angry with Bernard that he had dragged him away from Yugi so soon… and he was upset, upset that he didn't say goodbye to Yugi.

'_Am I making this job more important than Yugi?'_ he thought to himself, as he spiralled downwards. They appeared in the workshop, Bernard landing gracefully and Yami landing on his backside… as always.

"Well at least I haven't offended anyone yet…" he mumbled as he rubbed his sore behind. In an instant Bernard began helping him up and dragging him towards the fitting room.

"Here you're going to meet Beth, our wonderful elfsigner," beamed Bernard.

"Don't you mean designer?" laughed Yami.

"NO! Don't laugh at our elf customs Mr Yami…" Yami smiled when he heard Bernard say his name, "…I mean Mr Clause…" Yami rolled his eyes,

"Alright…" answered Yami, "…but if you can get my name right then I'll have to get ours right from now on…" laughed Yami, as he was pushed into the room to be fitted into his new suit. He looked at the small elf with her back turned and was busying herself with different clothes.

"Please say that I can be a trendy Mr Clause," sighed Yami, "no padding… I quite like my own figure to be honest…" The elf turned and looked at him. Yami gasped when he saw the elf looked exactly like Mai… She flicked her blonde hair aside and began pacing round him.

"Mai???" The elf stopped and looked at him,

"Bernard told me about you… the guy who couldn't get his name right…" she chuckled, bringing out a measuring tape and began measuring his waist.

"Well… um… I'm Santa and I really need to remember a lot of things…" the elf rose and eye brow and shook her head.

"Well… I suppose…" she looked at the length of the tape, "…hmm… you're not fat like the other one…" she said, as she smiled up at him, "… but I've heard a lot about you and that Yugi…" Yami blushed slightly.

"Erm… yeah… that's my aibou… my best bud…" She went over to a drawer and pulled out a sparkling bag which was purple in colour. She came back and began throwing it over Yami, muttering something as she went.

"That should do it…" she said happily as she began dragging out a mirror from behind the curtain rail, "what do you think Santa…" he sighed, preparing to find himself looking at the dreaded Santa costume. He glanced at the mirror and his mouth almost hit the ground. Sure… it was all in red, but his outfit sparkled every time he moved. He wore a beautifully tailored jacket with white cuffs and collar. It remained un-buttoned showing the crimson red shirt underneath which sparkled a different colour under a certain light. He wore tight red jean like trousers which shimmered exactly like his top half and to finish it off, his usual black boots. He was astounded by his different appearance and turned towards Beth.

"I…I…don't know what to say…" he said. She giggled.

"Just say you like it and everything is fine…"

"I don't just like it… I love it!" he breathed as he twirled in front of the mirror, "Wait till I tell… oh… he's not here…" he finished sadly, before the door was opened and Bernard appeared from behind it.

"Right Santa… it's up to your room so you're up bright and early to get the last finishing touches ready!" he bounced excitedly. Yami turned to Beth and gave a smile.

"Thanks… for my outfit it's fantastic…" she nodded before he walked out the door and closed it silently behind him.

**TBC… **

**I thought I was going to be able to get these last chapters up earlier in the week but as you can imagine it's such a bust time! But I hope you enjoyed this one and please review and I'll have the last one up later today. Thank you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Final chapter I'm on a roll lol! Anyway I hope that everyone has a great Christmas and a Happy New Year-when it comes! Please read and review and I'm looking forward to writing more stories after this one:D**

**A Christmas Wish**

**Chapter 4**

A day had passed and it was now 9 at night. Everyone in Domino and in the world was extremely excited for the arrival of Santa Clause… apart from one person. Yugi sat at the living room window staring up at the giant star in the sky. He frowned,

"Another lie… another disappointment… wish upon a star, god sake Yami… as if my wish has come true! You said you'd spend Christmas here… with me. But instead you forgot about me…" A tear trickled down his cheek, "… like I'm a loser… like I'm not your friend." He looked at the red parcel Yami had thrown to him the previous day. It still remained unopened. Yugi got up off his seat and walked over to the Christmas tree and knelt down beside it…

"I might as well open it…" he sighed, as he carefully unwrapped the present. Whatever it was, it seemed to be changing shape every time he ripped the paper off of it… "…what the hell is this…" he kept saying as he unwrapped the 'weird' gift. He finally pulled off the last piece of paper and held a large snow globe I his hands. "It's beautiful…" he gasped as he shook it and washed the glitter swirl around inside. He ran his finger over the writing of the shiny gold base and read the writing.

"To you the one who I dearly love," he smiled, "… so he does care!" he sniffed, as he wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve. He continued staring at the globe and an image flashed in the globe. He looked in it closely and saw Yami stroking each of the reindeer. It wasn't a clear image but there was certainly one there. He giggled to himself, "So he finally got his reindeer…" The image vanished, "No! come back! I want to see him!"

"See whom Yugi?" came the sound of his Grandfather's voice. Yugi jumped when he heard him and swivelled round.

"Hey Grandpa…" His Grandpa beamed at him.

"Hello Yugi… what's that you've got there?" Yugi showed him the globe but covered the writing with his fingers.

"It's from Yami… he got it when he was at his friend's and… sent it through the post. Grandpa admired it.

"It's beautiful… I wonder where he got it form… I've not seen one of these in years… it's beautifully designed as well." He looked at his watch, "…do you want some hot chocolate or something?" Yugi shook his head.

"No thanks Grandpa, but leave some mulled wine out for Ya… I mean Santa, he really likes it…" Grandpa raised an eye brow, "… I just want it to be a fun Christmas this year…" he shrugged. Grandpa rolled his eyes and went off into the kitchen. Yugi went back to watching out for any more images in the glass globe, happily admiring the glitter and snow which swirled around inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami walked back up to his room after feeding and stroking the reindeer to put on his suit before he went. He sighed as he entered the empty room and shut the door. Yami thought back to the first night he and Yugi had arrived here and how they laughed and joked for hours, before falling asleep. He quickly changed his clothes, being extremely careful with his new outfit and sat on the bed.

"One more night… and I'll see Yugi and finally fulfil my promise by spending Christmas together…" he looked over to the purple door he had tried to open a few days again. He was intrigued about what was behind it… but he didn't want to open it, not after all the trouble he had caused around here. Bernard appeared at the door and smiled at him.

"It's time Santa… to finally ride your reindeer…" he laughed, looking at Yami. Yami smiled happily and stood up.

"Great! But… what's behind that door???" he asked. Bernard smiled and walked over to it.

"This contains the most essential item for you on your travels…"

"What a mobile?"

"No"

"oh-oh-oh a bottle of mulled wine…"

"No!"

"…well it'll keep me warm inside wont it?" Bernard growled impatiently, which made Yami stop mucking around. He cleared his throat,

"It's… the list…"

"The list? Oooo spooky, am I on it?"

"Not that kind you idiot!!" he unlocked the door with a golden key and opened it. Revealed was a scroll encased in a glass cabinet on a pedestal. "…the wish list of all the people in the world."

"But not everyone believes in Santa…" said Yami confused.

"Yes I know, but have you ever heard of wishing upon a star?" Yami smiled,

"Of course I have!" he laughed, as he went into the cupboard and opened the cabinet to get the scroll, "wow! How thick is this??!!" he chuckled as he admired the rolled up list.

"Well it's billions of names long so… yeah… very thick…" Bernard answered, "…anyway it's time that you get into your sleigh…" he continued, ushering Yami out of the room.

"But wait! How am I going to visit all of…" Bernard handed him an old fashioned hand watch.

"Time as at your advantage Santa… stop it whenever you get into a country and the reindeer will take you to each house in order of the list…"

"But how do they know?" Bernard shook his head,

"tut-tut-tut… you should know by now…" he laughed. Yami joined in…

"With magic…" he chuckled as they continued wondering down towards the reindeer. Once they reached the centre of the work shop, Yami turned round and smiled to Bernard.

"Well… this is me…" he said, putting the scroll carefully into his coat pocket. Bernard smiled and shook Yami's hand.

"I am very pleased that I met you… Yami," he grinned.

"Same to you…" he smiled again, "…Bernard…" The elf's eyes lit up when he heard his name right.

"So you finally got my name right huh?" he chuckled.

"Of course, I'm Santa. That's my job," he winked, letting go of Bernard's hand and walking away. Bernard stared at the tiny parcel that was left in his hand.

"Yami… what how? A present? But I…"

"You helped me Bernard… and that's what every friend needs…" Yami replied, as he got into the sleigh, "and for you being able to fulfil my plead to finally travel using reindeer," he laughed, as he tugged the reins to tell the reindeer to rise. He smiled and waved down to all the elves before dashing off into the night to deliver the billions of presents.

After feeling like centuries, Yami came to the last city to deliver the presents. His home city. He looked at the antique watch to check his time. He smiled as he saw that he was ahead of schedule… for once in this job.

"If it wasn't for the dogs of this world and the watch, I wouldn't have been running early!" he laughed, as he flicked the reins. The reindeer began descending to the first house to make a delivery. The deer and the sleigh landed with a gentle thud on the roof top as Yami brought out the list. He wasn't too happy when he found out that it was the Kaiba household and he grudgingly brought out his sack and made his way towards the chimney. As he had done throughout the night, he stood on top of the chimney and jumped down. He reached the bottom and before he stepped out from the fireplace, he looked around to check whether the coast was clear. He crept towards the tree and brought out the list and looked at it again. He laughed to himself as he remembered the incident only a day ago. He rummaged in the sack and brought out a new bike for Mokuba, followed by several different toys and a set of walkie talkies. He then looked at Seto's name.

"Shame… he didn't wish or ask for anything…" he said sympathetically. He put the list in his pocket and sighed, "poor guy… he must want something…" He thought hard to think of something that he really liked. Then it hit him, "I know!" he clicked his fingers and a lap top appeared in his hand, along with several business diaries and a phone. "A little extra work for the elves but it's for a good cause…" He closed the sack, walked back to the fire place and shot up the chimney. Once he got onto the roof he put the sack in the sleigh and jumped in. "One more thing…" he said slyly, clicking his fingers, "…just a wee something extra Kaiba," he chuckled as the reindeer flew into the night sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had reached 11:30 and Yugi was still awake, surrounded by all his friends. He was relieved when they arrived as he didn't want to spend Christmas without friends-since Yami wasn't there. They all sat in the living room singing Christmas carols and drinking hot chocolate and eating mince pies.

"Thanks again for the grub Yug…" spluttered Joey with a mouth full of crumbs. Yugi laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well I just want to say thanks for being here guys, I don't know what I'd do! I'd be alone here with Grandpa asleep and Yami… away…" Tea gave him a pat on the back.

"It's no problem and I'm sure that Yami would have wanted to be here with you at Christmas," she said cheerily, taking another bite out of her mince pie.

"But he did send me a present!" said Yugi, shooting up and running into the kitchen o get it, "…it's so amazing look!" he said running back and handing it to Tristan.

"Fuck this is amazing! I haven't seen one of these globes in ages… and it just so beautifully designed…" he said passing it round.

"So technically he has thought about you Yugi… but have you told him?" asked Joey, admiring the message on the golden plaque. Yugi blushed slightly,

"Well…er…um… not exactly… no…" he stuttered, turning a bright shade of red.

Tea smiled,

"Well he does care about you Yugi and knowing Yami he'll be on his way home at this very moment," she beamed, handing the delicate globe back to Yugi.

Meanwhile, Yami was making his way to the house as they spoke.

"That's odd, the reindeer didn't stop at Tea's, Tristan's or Joey's… strange…" he thought as he landed on the roof of the house. "Well at least I can see my aibou now…" he smiled as he brought out the sack which seemed strangely heavy. "But this is the last house! Yugi couldn't have wished for all of this…" he said, as he stopped beside the chimney. He stood on top and jumped into it. The now familiar feeling of falling came about him once again. This time he lost his sense of judgement and landed on his backside instead of his feet.

"Argh… fuck! Well… at least no-one saw it…" he said casually, as got up and brushed himself down, straightening his jacket and brushing back his hair with his hand. He looked up and froze immediately. Sitting in the living room was Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea- who all looked extremely surprised but shocked to see him. He looked over at Yugi again who began smiling which made him feel at ease.

"Erm… I bring you gifts???" he said, brandishing a smile. All of the gang began laughing and making their way over to him, admiring his new makeover.

"Wow Yami! You sure you've got enough red?" said Joey.

"It's so sparkly!" squealed Tea.

"Where did the fancy threads come from dude???" asked Tristan. Yami held out his hands to make them stop asking him questions. He then bent down and lifted his sack of presents.

"I'm guessing that all of your presents are in here too…" he said, rummaging in the bag, "Here we go…" he handed Tea several make-up packs, a mobile and a new dance uniform. He then turned to Joey and handed him a PSP and several bags of chocolate and he finally gave Tristan the exact same thing as Joey. Yami rummaged in the bag and then frowned…

"Yugi… I cant seem to find anything…" he said feeling guilty, "…I'll go up and see if it's in the sleigh…" Yugi shook his head and walked over to Yami and then held his hand.

"I didn't wish for anything else…" he said smiling, looking into Yami's eyes. Yami looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Anything else??" he asked, blushing slightly as he held Yugi's hand, "…what do you mean? I didn't give…" he paused, "… the globe? Did you like it… I wasn't sure whether you…"

"Shhhhh…" said Yugi, placing a finger over Yami's lips, "…it wasn't the globe exactly... it was the person who gave me the globe…" he looked down at the floor waiting for Yami to pull away in disgust. But he didn't. He held Yugi's hand tighter and cupped his hand under Yugi's chin to bring his head up to look at him.

"Aibou… you wished for me??" he asked teary eyed. Yugi nodded slightly, his eyes growing watery with his own tears.

"I…I just didn't know whether you felt the same… whether you cared the same way as I do…" Yami snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and brought Yugi closer to him.

"Of course I do… I always think about what's best for you…" Yugi snuggled his head into Yami's chest and continued looking at him. In the background, Tea gave a small cough in order to get Tristan and Joey out of the room and give the two privacy. They silently left the room.

"I love you Yami… but I have never known how to tell you…" sniffed Yugi. Yami wiped the tear from Yugi's cheek and smiled.

"Well… this is how you tell me…" said Yami, before pulling Yugi into a passionate kiss. Yugi responded instantly. For a long time Yugi had longed to kiss Yami like this, how he wished every time he saw Yami to know that he loved him and now it had finally come true. Yami nipped Yugi's lower lip gently to gain entry into the moistness of Yugi's mouth. Yugi granted his wish and the two explored each others mouths with their tongues. The kiss seemed to last for eternity and neither wanted to stop, but the realisation of the lack of air broke them apart. They both smiled at each other still hugging until a loud pop made them jump. Bernard appeared beside the Christmas tree. Yami smiled,

"Bernard! What are you doing here?" he asked, letting go of Yugi's waist and lacing his fingers with Yugi's.

"I'm just here to say that you're job is done Yami… until next year…" he beamed.

"Thanks for everything Bernard…"

"And thank you for my wish…" said Yugi, smiling at Yami again. Bernard nodded and then vanished. Yami turned to face Yugi again and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas aibou…"

"Merry Christmas Yami… And you were right…"

"Right about what?" Yugi smiled and said,

"What you told me when I wanted Grandpa to be better again." Yami closed his eyes and remembered the special moment.

"Star light star bright,"

"First star I see tonight…" Yugi continued with a smile.

"Wish I may wish I might… have the wish I wish tonight…" finished Yami, brushing Yugi's blonde bang out of his face.

"_And my wish has already come true…" _he quoted and then took a deep breath, "my Christmas Wish… for the two of us."

**End**

**That's it finished. I didn't know whether to add another chapter, but if anyone does want one please don't hold back in asking. I hope you enjoyed it and I had a great time writing it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and you are the ones who kept me writing. Thanks again and I'm looking forward to writing my next fics. See ya:0)**


End file.
